miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Miraculous Ladybug Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 July 2018
00:11:23 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:11:25 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 00:17:44 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 00:17:54 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 01:13:52 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:14:53 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:28:32 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:28:53 Hello? Is anyone here???�� 01:30:05 I'm Chat Noir's Lovebug. 01:31:11 Anyone want to play truth or dare? 01:32:40 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:32:42 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:33:12 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:33:23 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:33:53 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:34:28 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:34:58 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:35:09 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:35:39 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:35:49 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:36:19 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:36:45 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:37:15 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:37:33 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:38:03 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:38:29 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:38:59 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:39:02 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:40:17 �� nevermind... I'm out... 01:40:34 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:40:41 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:42:39 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:46:11 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:46:12 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:49:27 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 01:51:15 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 01:51:22 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 02:27:07 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 02:27:12 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 02:33:09 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 02:33:51 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 05:48:45 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:20:11 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 09:20:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 09:20:46 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 11:52:54 -!- Sophiedp has left Special:Chat 11:53:05 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 16:42:52 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 16:43:09 Hi Sophiedp 16:43:20 how are you 16:46:14 Sophiedp 16:46:26 ok bye 17:20:22 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has joined Special:Chat 17:20:41 Hi! Is anyone here??? 17:21:34 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 17:21:53 hi 17:21:57 Chat Noirs Lovebug 17:22:06 you new here 17:22:33 Hello?? I'm Chat Noirs Lovebug... Is anyone else online besides me??? 17:22:43 Yes 17:22:58 I'm new 17:23:08 Welcome 17:23:40 Thanks. I just found out about this yesterday 17:23:49 oh... 17:24:00 How are you? 17:24:06 good 17:24:09 you 17:24:22 are you girl or boy 17:24:34 Good. About to go camping. I'm a girl... 17:24:37 Why? 17:24:59 .... just I ask 17:25:08 I am girl 17:25:24 and my name is Jally 17:25:25 Cool.☺ 17:25:30 and you 17:25:38 Mia Bella 17:25:50 nice name 17:25:57 Thanks 17:26:02 I am in 14 17:26:07 you 17:26:17 I like ur name too 17:26:25 Thanks 17:26:33 I'm 11 and a half 17:26:42 oh.. 17:26:44 but 17:27:12 But what?? 17:27:23 .... 17:27:32 ?? 17:28:29 this is ..... 17:29:36 -!- Chat Noirs Lovebug has left Special:Chat 17:41:02 -!- Jallybug has joined Special:Chat 19:58:41 -!- Chaton15 has joined Special:Chat 19:58:49 Hello. 19:58:54 ... 19:58:58 Goodbye. 20:41:41 -!- Bot Noir has joined Special:Chat 22:43:06 -!- Sophiedp has joined Special:Chat 2018 07 16